


I'll Keep You Safe

by ConsultingTimeLord



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimeLord/pseuds/ConsultingTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve attempts to teach Loki how to ride his motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

Steve laughed as Loki’s brow furrowed at the metal contraption known as a “motorcycle”. Loki couldn’t help but smile through his confusion. Steve’s laugh, his smile that crinkled the edges of his eyes as it lit up his face, was contagious. The wind blew the leaves on the scarce trees that grew alongside a deserted road, picking up Loki’s scarf and hair with it like a reckless child with a new toy. He attempted to flatten the flyaway strands but the silk black strands refused to cooperate.

“Trust me,” Steve said, attempting to sway him with his wide, innocent blue eyes.  
 _Nothing good ever started with that_ , Loki thought.  
“I don’t see how this is better than a horse,” the banished Norse god reasoned. The only thing he knew about the machine was where to sit.  
“A horse is good in the country but we’re in New York. You’re not getting anywhere in New York on a horse.”  
Loki frowned, the lines around his mouth deepening. “I suppose…”  
“Sit on it.”

Loki stared at Steve as if he just asked him to strip down in the middle of the street. Steve suppressed another laugh, stifling it in the sleeve of his red, white, and blue sweatshirt. He had to compose himself before he was able to speak again.  
“It’s not going to kill you. As long as I’m here, you’re perfectly safe.” He smiled a smile that seemed as though it should’ve sparkled like glitter. “Aren’t you a god, anyway? What are you afraid of?”  
I’m not afraid!” Loki replied, affronted. “I’m just… wary.”

Loki glanced at Steve who was encouraging him with his eyes, shining with excitement. He sighed, looking down at the large bike leaning against its kickstand. He reached out for the closest handle and wrapped his fingers around it, pushing it up on its two wheels to test the balance and weight. He rested it back on its stand and glanced once more at Steve before swinging a leg over the motorcycle as he would a horse and settled into the leather seat.

“What now?” Loki asked, straddling the bike.  
Steve bent down and picked up something by his feet. He straightened himself out with the addition of a blue motorcycle helmet in his arms. Loki paled at the sight of it.  
“No,” he stated, shying away from it.  
“Hey, you want to be safe. You’re lucky I’m not making you put on the full get-up.”  
He cringed at the helmet but sighed and closed his eyes as the snug protective gear was forced over his head. He opened his eyes, determined he would ride the mechanical beast since he’d already gotten this far.  
“Can you hear me?” Steve asked as he moved into Loki’s line of sight.   
“Yes,” he grumbled, gripping the blue plastic on his head to straighten it.  
“Okay. This--” Steve said, tapping the handle on Loki’s right. “--is the throttle. Crank it toward you to give you a boost if you need it. The silver bar in front it is the front wheel brake. Keep at least two fingers on it at all times.”

Loki nodded and leaned forward, placing his hands on the grips, the fingers on his right hand resting on the cool, metal bar. Steve continued in his explanation.   
He bent down and tapped Loki’s right foot. “This bar controls the rear wheel brake. Don’t slam on either of the brakes.” He moved swiftly up to the bar in front of the handle on the left. “And this is the clutch. Hold it down with all four fingers when you start and slowly let up on it. If you let it go to quickly the bike could flip. So, did you get all of that?”

Loki nodded and swallowed hard. He hoped he understood everything. _Imagine what they would say in Asgard. Did you hear? Loki is dead! Defeated by a metal horse and a stretch of pavement_. His grip tightened on the handles, brake, and clutch as Steve turned the key in the ignition and pressed the start button, bringing the beast to life. He flipped up the kickstand, stole a few steps back, and literally gave Loki the thumbs up to go.

The fallen god let up on the clutch, propelling him forward down the abandoned street at a startling speed. His grip tightened even more, his knuckles as white as fresh snow, as he drew in his thighs to hug the body of the bike. The scenery seemed to fly by him, not that he noticed. He was too preoccupied by the fast approaching turn at the end of the road because he didn’t know how to turn. He flinched, panicking when the turn arrived, and hit both brakes as he knew he wasn’t supposed to do.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the bike tip forward, convinced he was going to feel the dirt and underbrush scraping against his skin any second. He braced himself but the crash never arrived. In fact, he felt the bike slowly lower onto its back wheel. Loki opened his eyes to see Steve’s smiling face holding the front of the bike.  
“I told you that you were safe. You never believe me.”

Loki sighed, relishing the fact that he was still in one piece, and smiled at Steve. The super-human’s eyes sparkled. He dropped the motorcycle on solid ground and pushed it back a few feet. Loki pulled off the helmet, attempting to fix his hair when a hand caught one of his. Steve’s fingers laced themselves with his as his other hand found Loki’s pale, porcelain face.

Steve leaned down and pressed his lips to his, a gentle kiss from a strong man. Loki leaned into it, entangling his free hand in his neat, blonde hair. He parted his lips as an invitation but Steve didn’t accept, pulling away instead. _Far too modest_ , Loki thought, _but handsome enough to be worth it_. Steve kissed Loki affectionately on the forehead and motioned for him to move back on the bike.  
“I think I’ll take over the driving for now.”  
“That’s probably best,” Loki agreed, moving back far enough so that Steve could swing his leg over and sit down.  
“Put the helmet back on,” Steve said with a smile. “It’s for your own good.”

Loki scowled as he slipped the blue helmet back over his head and wrapped his arms comfortably around Steve’s waist. Steve grinned as he shifted the bike into gear and rode off through the streets of New York.


End file.
